une vie d'Enfer
by Asrial
Summary: Les chevaliers d'or se sont sacrifiés encore pour Athéna. Ceci est leur "après"


Une vie d'Enfer !

Chapitre 1 : Sécu

"- Numéros 789-447-118-756 et 789-447-118-757 s'il vous plait !"

Camus et Milo regardèrent les petits triangles de papier qu'ils avaient à la main.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés….là….Où que soit ce là, Camus s'était machinalement dirigé vers l'escargot rouge distributeur de ticket pour en prendre un. Lorsqu'il avait constaté que ses frères étaient avec lui, il avait fait la distribution.  
Réflexe de français à la sécu sans doute….

Mais depuis quelques heures ? Jours ? Mois ? Enfin…Depuis qu'ils étaient là, il avait remarqué que nombre d'arrivants ne semblaient pas comprendre qu'ils n'avanceraient pas dans la file s'ils ne prenaient pas un ticket.

Il avait beau le leur expliquer, les nouveaux arrivants semblaient comme hébétés, incapables de comprendre ce qu'il leur disait et erraient, deci-delà, sans réellement prendre conscience de leur situation.  
Comme si lui comprenait ce qui se passait.

Ha !

Ils étaient morts, ils étaient revenu à la vie, appelés par Hades, ils étaient re-morts, puis revivant sous l'appel d'Athéna, pour se re-sacrifier comme des glands devant le mur des lamentations pour mourir à nouveau.

Belle carte de visite !

Et voila qu'ils s'étaient réveillés là.  
Ou que soit ce là…

Bon, pour lui, français, se retrouver pour l'éternité prisonnier d'une queue de sécu était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un châtiment divin, il fallait l'avouer. Mais que faisaient là son amant et compagnon ? Que faisaient là tous les autres ? Il ne manquait qu'Aioros et Shion !

"- Numéros 789-447-118-756 et 789-447-118-757!" Insista la voix.

Le Verseau et le Scorpion approchèrent du petit bureau protégé par un hygiaphone.

"- Nom, prénom."

"- Heu…. Gabriel "Camus" d'Orléans."

"- Lionel "Milo" Kavafis."

Le fonctionnaire releva le nez de son ordinateur.

"- Ha ! Un couple unis pour la vie… Attendez…."

Le fonctionnaire tapota sur son clavier encore un moment avant de froncer les sourcils.

"- Vous êtes tout seul ?"

"- Heu…"

"- Vos collègues sont avec vous ? J'ai une alerte sur mon application, vous avez un dossier général et vous devez être traités par le chef de service."

"- Heu…Oui, a part notre chef et l'un d'entre non…"

"- Sumanta Arthur "Shion" Tufan Zhen Mrigesh et Aioros Rastapopoulos ?"

Complètement perdus, Milo et Camus hochèrent la tête.

"- Oui, c'est normal, ils ont déjà été traités indépendamment."

Le fonctionnaire se leva de son petit bureau pour attraper le micro.

"- Les chevaliers d'or d'Athéna sont priés de rejoindre leurs collègues bureau 2C !"

De plus en plus perdu, le troupeau se tassa près de l'hygiaphone pendant que le fonctionnaire en noir avec une balance en argent sur le col quittait son bureau pour aller chercher son chef.

Il ne tarda pas à revenir avec un autre homme en noir mais qui avait une balance en or sur le col.

"- Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna ? Venez dans mon bureau."

Le petit fonctionnaire imprima leurs dossiers, les mit dans une pochette rose bonbon, griffona le numéro du dossier sur la tranche et le devant puis donna un coup de tampon avant de confier le tout à son chef qui ouvrit une porte à la fin de la longue ligne de guichets.

"- Numéro 789-447-118-768 !" Appela le fonctionnaire pendant que les chevaliers passa ient derrière et suivaient le chef de service.

Ils lui suivirent le long de couloirs puis sans un bureau étroit où seuls Camus et Milo s'assirent.

"- Bon… Nous vous attentions."

Les attendre ?

Saga prit machinalement la tête du petit groupe.

"- Nous attendre ? Pour quoi ? Où sommes nous ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Le fonctionnaire ne répondit pas a la question.

"- Bien…Vous êtes tous là…. Les deux autres sont déjà orientés et de toute façon, ils connaissaient la maison, ils sont rentrés chez eux, leurs familles les attendent. Alors…. Où allons nous vous installer…."

L'homme lit le gros dossier en diagonale, tapota sur son clavier puis hocha la tête.

"- Je vois, je vois… Oui, c'est logique… RAPHAEL !"

Un tout jeune homme de 18 ans maximum déboula dans le bureau, excusant la motivation et l'enthousiasme.

"- Oui chef ?"

"- Tu veux bien guider ces messieurs au Fengdu ?"

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent.

"- Au Fengdu ? Wahou ! C'est qui ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait pour y avoir droit ?"

"- Chevaliers d'Athéna."

"- WAHOUUU! J'ai toujours voulu en voir ! Ils n'ont pas de cornes, ils crachent du feu ? Ils ont pas de griffes !"

"- RAPHY !"

Le jeune homme se figea.

"- Désolé."

"- Un peu de conscience professionnelle ! C'est le Tribunal ici quand même ! Qu'est ce que dirait le DG s'il te voyait !"

Le gamin grimaça.

Tout le monde fuyait l'attention du DG.

"- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI !" Finit par hurler Saga.

Les deux fonctionnaires sursautèrent, le plus jeune couinant pour se cacher derrière son chef.

Un peu ébranlé, le chef avala sa salive.

"- Heu… Venez… Je…je vais vous conduire."

Fulminant, Saga et les autres suivirent.

Camus lui semblait très calme. Et puisque son Camus était calme et semblait avoir comprit où ils étaient, Milo l'était aussi.

Le groupe de chevalier traversa de nombreux couloirs, escaliers et franchit nombre d'huis avant de se retrouver dehors.  
Derrière eux, le batiments administratif tenait plus du château propre a supporter un siège que d'une administration normale.

"- Mais bon sang, c'est QUOI ici ?"

Un homme aux cheveux blancs en costume noir avec une balance noire sur le col de sa chemise a droite et un griffon stylisé a gauche.

"- Directeur Général." Salua le fonctionnaire.

"- MINOS !" Hurlèrent les chevaliers minoré de Camus très calme et de Milo incertain.

"- Messieurs…. Nous vous attendions."

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe !" Grinça Shura, prêt à se battre même s'il était à poil comme ses frères, il s'en rendait soudain compte à mesure qu'une brume étrange quittait son esprit depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le batiment administratif.

"- Nous sommes aux Enfers." Expliqua calmement Camus. "Et nos âmes viennent d'être pesées et vous à présent être conduite là où elle doivent être." Supposa le Verseau.

Le Juge hocha la tête.

"- En effet." Approuva le Directeur Général du Tribunal (ou DGT pour les intimes) en leur donna des vêtements confortables a chacun. "Vous avez été affectés à Fengdu pour l'instant parce que deux d'entre vous y habitent déjà. Dans quelque temps, quand vous serez habitués, vous pourrez déménager si vous le souhaitez, mais pour l'instant ce sera très bien."

Le Juge les poussa a le suivre. Ils franchirent un grand bouquet d'arbre pour se retrouver sur une grand place, au milieu d'une ville.

"- Mais quelle est cette plaisanterie ?" Souffla Saga, inquiet.

"- Vous êtes à Ys, la Capitale des Enfers."

Le Juge tendit le bras pour leur montrer, au loin, a peine visible à cause de la distance et des nuages, ce qu'ils reconnurent comme le palais d'Hades.

"- Bienvenue aux Enfers ! C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour vous !" Sourit encore le Spectre alors qu'approchaient deux hommes, deux femmes et cinq enfants.

Mu ouvrit de grands yeux.

"- ….Maître Shion ?"

Le petit agneau lâcha sans réfléchir Saga pour sauter dans les bras de son maître.

Deux des enfants s'accrochèrent aux jambes de Shion.

"- Papa, c'est qui le monsieur ?"

"- …Papa ?"

Shion sourit a Mu.

"- Mu, voici mon fils, Rodrigue, et ma fille Luminessa. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Luna. Et leur mère, Johanne, spectre de l'ordre d'Alraune."

"- ….Je ne comprends rien…" Souffla Saga, paralysé de voir Aioros lui sourire, main dans la main avec une jolie fille et trois enfants aux basques.

"- Bonjour tout le monde !"

"- GRAND FRERE !"

"- Lionceau… Viens là que je te présent des neveux. Voici Aiolia, mon aîné" Sourit Aioros en présentant son fils le plus âgé. A presque dix ans, le gosse tenait de son père le même sourire facile et els cheveux châtains en bataille. "Kathel qui a quatre ans et Lyondri qui a quatre semaines." Expliqua encore le Sagittaire. " Et mon épouse, Gabrielle."

La jeune femme salua les chevaliers avant de remonter le plus jeune enfant dans ses bras.

"- Bonjour messieurs. Nous vous attendions. Le DGT a eut la gentillesse de vous faire installer dans le même quartier que Shion et nous même."

Saga s'assit sur le sol.

"- Je ne comprends pas…" Gémit le chevalier d'or.

Shion s'accroupit gentiment près du gémeau.

"- La mort est une vie comme les autres, Saga. Et la tienne commence aujourd'hui… Tu t'y habitueras…

Très content de lui, Camus ronronnait presque comme un chat tombé dans un bol de crème.

"- J'en était sur !"

"- Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur, Verseau." S'amusa Minos, infiniment plus décontracte que lors de la guerre.

"- Vous n'y pensez pas, Juge ! Une éternité à passer avec son Scorpion ! Pour moi, c'est le paradis !"

Le verseau rougit soudain en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, lui si pudique et retenu.

"- Holala…"

Ses frères gloussèrent.

La tension retomba un peu.

"- Bon ! Allez, venez les gamins, je vais vous montrer vos appartements." Proposa Shion qui profitait éhontément d'avoir Mu dans ses bras aussi bien que son fils et sa fille.

Les chevaliers suivirent leur pope machinalement.

Ils allaient avoir besoin d'un moment pour réaliser et comprendre.


End file.
